Core B, the Molecular Pathology and Imaging Core (MPIC; formerly the Morphology Core), was established in 1995 as a part of this Program Project and been heavily utilized and extremely successful since its inception, serving as a model core facility for numerous other program projects and centers at the University of Pennsylvania and throughout the country. The overarching goal of MPIC is to provide exceptional service and support to the P01 investigators and their laboratories for the preparation and analyses of tissue sections and cultured cells. MPIC is lead by an experienced Director and Technical Director and is a unique entity at the University of Pennsylvania, with specific expertise in processing and analyses of all tissue types relevant to this P01. As such, MPIC continues to provide essential services to P01 members by offering specialized and high quality tissue preparation, instruction in morphological examination, and the equipment necessary for all of the protocols. MPIC also fosters cost-effective approaches and promotes new and exciting directions for research. Members of this P01 receive subsidies for use of MPIC and are provided with immunohistochemistry services not available to investigators who are not P01 members. Since the last submission of this application, we have continued to incorporate and integrate new services and technologies, and, reflective of these changes and the services currently provided to our users, have changed the name of the core from the Morphology Core to the Molecular Pathology and Imaging Core. Recent enhancements include nearly 500 square feet of additional space, upgrade of a Yokagawa CSU-10 spinning disk confocal scanner which is now equipped for live-cell imaging, incorporation of on-line scheduling and ordering, and acquisition of a DAKO autostainer. Thus, MPIC provides exceptional utility, quality, value, experience, service, and commitment to this P01.